Laisse moi, me jouer de toi
by Ishandra
Summary: Evergreen découvre qu'Elfman est tout timide lorsqu'elle se trouve près de lui. Elle décide donc de se faire malicieuse pendant quelques jours.


Laisse-moi jouer avec toi

La première fois que cela avait commencée, c'était un jour bien ordinaire à Fairy Tail. Il y avait cette éternelle et unique cacophonie qui était comme la signature de la guilde. Certains mages noyaient leur joie dans l'alcool, d'autres se battaient pour montrer leur valeur ou bien pour régler leurs querelles puériles. Bref, cela n'avait pas empêché les Raijinshuu de faire honneur de leur présence. Assis à -leur- table, chacun profitait de discuter en tant qu'équipe, appréciant les plaisanteries et les taquineries que chacun se lançait. Etrangement Laxus était beaucoup plus ouvert que d'habitude et s'amusait à raconter quelques histoires sous les yeux admirateurs d'un Fried bien trop proche de lui. Bixlow lui rigolait tout en tirant la langue. Quant à Evergreen, celle-ci laissa échapper un rire aussi clair que du cristal, un vrai bonheur pour les oreilles. Elle affichait ce sourire si précieux qui était vraiment exceptionnel. Enfin, elle se tourna quelques secondes, croisant le regard avec un certain mage de Take Over qui n'avait pas arrêté de l'observer. La fée de Fairy Tail avait bien sûr gardé son sourire, tout en regardant un Elfman tout à fait pantois qui avait presque lâché sa chope de bière. Celui-ci se tourna vers le comptoir, tout gêné, avec une jolie couleur rosée sur les joues.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'Evergreen avait compris ! Elle s'amusait de la réaction du mage. Celui-ci était toujours hésitant et tout timide quand elle était près de lui. Ce qui était quelque chose hors du commun. Après tout Elfman était un homme un vrai ! Néanmoins, il semblait que quand une certaine fée était près de lui, il reprenait sa personnalité de petit garçon...

Finalement, Ever avait décidé de confirmer sa théorie avec quelques tests. Donc pendant quelques jours, la jeune femme s'était faite malicieuse. Jouissant de chaque réaction pour le plus grand malheur d'Elfman !

Il y avait ce jour, où le mage de Take over était accoudé au comptoir du bar hurlant des inepties. Il regardait le fameux combat entre Gray et Natsu qui avaient décidé de se montrer en spectacle, une nouvelle fois... Alors qu'Elfman observait la querelle des deux mages, Evergreen qui était assise à côté de lui, avait enfin fini son verre d'alcool. Elle se leva donc et rapprocha ses lèvres de l'oreille du jeune homme. « Merci de payer mon verre » prononça-t-elle d'une voix suave avant de quitter la guilde.

De son côté Elfman qui était en train de crier « ça, c'est des Hom... » S'arrêta tout à fait déstabiliser, il balbutia, et se mit à rougir ! Ça, c'était bien la voix d'une femme qui avait pris un ton sexy. Il observa la seule membre féminine des Raijinshuu s'éloigner oubliant le combat entre Gray et Natsu.

Le jour suivant, fut encore une aventure émotionnelle pour Elfman. Il ne se doutait vraiment pas qu'Evergreen jouait avec son pauvre petit cœur. Enfin, celui-ci était en train de discuter avec sa grande sœur Mirajane. La démone avait un grand sourire aux lèvres écoutant ce que son frère avait à lui raconter. « Après avoir achevé ce monstre, je lui ai montré ce que c'était d'être... » Elfman s'arrêta net, lorsqu'il sentit des longs doigts fins s'entrelacer avec les siens brièvement. « Je lui ai dit qu'il avait le plus beau sourire... » Termina par dire le mage de transformation d'une voix rêveur, ne se rendant pas compte que sa phrase ne voulait rien dire... De plus, il ne regardait plus Mirajane, mais la douce silhouette d'une certaine fée qui était passée à côté de lui quelques secondes auparavant.

La démone de Fairy Tail sourit de plus belle lorsqu'elle vit l'état émotionnel déplorable de son frère. Elle le trouvait tellement mignon quand il était amoureux et tout égaré. Il récupérait cette innocence qu'il avait autre fois perdu après la mort de Lisanna.

Néanmoins, figurez-vous que cela ne s'était pas arrêté à la main qui se glisse dans celle d'Elfman par -accident-. Oh, non, sûrement pas ! Evergreen abusait de ses charmes pour pousser sa théorie encore plus loin. Il fallait dire qu'elle n'en avait pas assez... Elle se régalait de tout ça, et puis il semblait que le mage de Take Over lui portait encore plus intérêt. Il est évident qu'Ever est le genre de fée qui aime avoir l'attention. Soit dit en passant, le seul point négatif à ses expériences machiavéliques, c'est que ses coéquipiers l'attendaient au tournant avec des taquineries plus acerbes les unes des autres.

Etonnement cela n'empêchait pas Evergreen de continuer son idée qui semblait quelque peu saugrenue. Cela ne l'arrêtait pas non plus d'offrir à ses soit disant –amis- un bon coup d'éventail sur la tête par la même occasion. Elle tenta même de faire manger Bixlow un de ses bébés tellement il l'avait énervée.

Bref, quelques jours après l'évènement de la –main- Evergreen tenta une approche, d'un angle tout à fait différent... Alors qu'Elfman se battait avec deux trois mages qui avaient osé mettre sa réputation d'homme à l'épreuve, celui-ci se fit tirer par la manche de sa veste par une fée de mauvaise humeur. Le mage de Take Over la regardait incrédule, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle l'avait coupé dans sa -passionnante- activité et surtout par le fait qu'elle semblait énervée.

« Imbécile ! » S'exclama-telle de sa voix hautaine. « Tu as l'air ridicule avec cette chose dans tes cheveux ». Elle ne laissa pas le temps à Elfman de réagir qu'elle le tira par le col, afin que ce géant soit à son niveau. Ever était en train de -retirer- la nuisance qui était dans les cheveux du mage du take over.

Quant à lui, celui-ci avait son visage au bon niveau et au bon endroit. En effet, il était au premier rang pour admirer le généreux décolleté de la fée. Elfman sentit ses joues brûler, en plus, une boule se formait au creux de son ventre. Son embarras grandissant, lorsqu'il entendit Wakaba et Macao murmurer qu'il avait une de ses chances et qu'ils échangeraient avec plaisir sa place.

Cependant, cela n'empêchait pas aux nombreux spectateurs de remarquer qu'il n'y avait en réalité rien dans les cheveux du mage de transformation. Ever avait juste été malicieusement maligne. D'ailleurs pour achever l'argentin, la jeune femme remonta le visage de celui-ci à son niveau avant que leur lèvres se frôlent pendant une fraction de secondes...

Enfin, après cette dernière expérience, celle-ci était convaincue qu'Elfman était le genre d'homme timide quand elle était autour de lui, et qu'elle avait une facilité déconcertante à le rendre mal à l'aise dans n'importe quelle situation.

Après plusieurs semaines et une bonne querelle, finalement Evergreen et Elfman étaient ensemble sans être ensemble... Est-ce vraiment possible ? Ce couple se disputait continuellement et certains mages avaient du mal à croire qu'ils étaient en concubinage. Néanmoins ce n'était pas l'avis partagé par tout le monde, d'autres personnes étaient convaincues que les -amoureux- s'étaient mariés en secret.

Après un certain temps la seule membre féminine des Raijinshuu était lassée par le comportement timide d'Elfman. Certes, cela était mignon au début, mais maintenant elle avait besoin d'un homme, un vrai ! Elfman lui demandait sans sarrêt s'il pouvait lui tenir la main ou bien l'embrasser... Bien que cela fût respectueux, elle sentait que l'argentin perdait sa masculinité.

Alors qu'un jour, ils étaient à la guilde, le mage de Take Over lui demanda la permission pour lui tenir la main. Bien sûr, cela fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase... Evergreen prit donc la main d'Elfman et la plaqua fermement sur ses fesses. « Tu n'as pas à demander ! Fais-le ! » S'exclama-t-elle énervée « Tu es un homme ou pas !? »

À la réaction de la jeune femme, l'argentin resta pantois tout à fait embarrassé par ce geste. Néanmoins lorsqu'elle lui fit remarquer qu'il devait se comporter comme un homme, une petite étincelle éclaira Elfman.

À la plus grande surprise de la fée, elle se retrouva plaquer contre le torse bien sculpté de son petit ami. Elle put entendre « Est-ce que c'est un comportement d'homme ? ». Evergreen ne répondit pas elle tourna la tête se sentant embarrasser. Elle souriait et essayait de cacher tant bien que mal le rouge sur ses joues. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pris son éventail, aujourd'hui ?

Elfman lui ne put s'empêcher de voir la réaction de sa compagne, et il y avait comme un sourire taquin qui s'était dessiné au coin de ses lèvres...

Il sembla qu'après ces quelques évènements le mage de Take Over avait enfin su prendre ses repères dans son -couple-. L'exemple parfait se produisit quelques jours après la mésaventure. Evergreen était étonnement en train de discuter avec d'autres mages de la guilde qui n'étaient pas des membres des Raijinshuu. Elfman venait juste de rentrer dans la guilde lorsqu'il repéra sa belle. Il s'approcha d'elle, la fit pivoter avant de l'embrasser fermement sur les lèvres.

« Tu m'as manqué. » Murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille, avant de déposer ses lèvres sur ce petit endroit particulier dans son cou, ce qui faisait toujours craquer la fée. Il la laissa planter en plein milieu de la guilde, pantoise, haletante et complètement embarrassée. Cette fois, il était impossible de dissimuler le rouge qui s'était répandu sur ses joues.

Evergreen ne savait plus comment réagir, elle était mal à l'aise. Elle qui était réputée pour son calme et sérieux dans n'importe quel type de situation, elle venait de se décomposer sous les yeux ébahis d'un public de mages. À cet instant précis, elle offrait un visage tout timide.

La réalisation la frappa que quelque temps après, alors qu'au début, elle jouait du mage de Take Over, et qu'elle jouissait de ces multiples réactions. C'était Elfman qui jouait à présent d'elle. Tout semblait clair comme de l'eau de roche dans la tête d'Ever. Les rôles étaient inversés maintenant...

* * *

**Un petit Os que j'avais écrit alors que j'étais à Vancouver x) J'espère que vous avez aimé ? Laisser un petit review constructif please :) **


End file.
